Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-12})(8^{-9})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{-12})(8^{-9}) = 8^{-12-9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-12})(8^{-9})} = 8^{-21}} $